


Slipped and Fell

by crazy_little_monster



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pining Clarke, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_little_monster/pseuds/crazy_little_monster
Summary: Clarke's in love with her best friend. And now she has to pretend to be his girlfriend.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was inspired by many fake relationship, going to weddings bellarke fics on Ao3 and decided to do my own take on it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> Also I want to gift this work to my wonderful friend, who has read every single book and fic of mine, even the terrible ones. Happy Birthday, Heňa <3

_**3 years ago...** _

_Sound of the blasting alarm made him cringe as he threw a pillow over his head and groaned, firmly banging his hand against the switch to turn the alarm off. He stayed like that, pillow over his head, tangled in his sheets until he finally decided to get up. His morning routine was simple, starting with crawling to the coffee machine and making coffee for himself and for his sister. After he poured milk to her coffee, skim almond one, O would notice if it was anything but, he banged on her bedroom door and started yelling at her to 'JUST GET THE HELL UP ALREADY!'_  
  
_The thing you need to understand about Octavia is that even though he loves her and values her, trying to wake her up nicely is pointless... Ever since they were little, he'd gone out of way to find more creative ways of waking her up, playing the drums in front of her door (and by playing the drums he meant slamming a spatula against a few kitchen pots), or blasting her favorite Katy Perry song, just for the pleasure of ruining it for her... So he keeps trying to find a new way every now and then, just to spice things up between them. Well, no relationship is great without fights... And hell, she keeps fighting with him about it every morning... But this morning, she didn't say a word of protest... She slid out of her room, gently closing the door behind her._

_He noticed something was up immediately, looked her up and down and frowned._  
_"Hey, O, what's up ? Someone eat your dinner ?" He joked and the corner of her lips twitched upwards, but she shook her head._  
_"Just thinking," she answered and sat down on one of the bar stools, taking her coffee._  
_She took a sip quietly, looking down and sighing out loud. He knew she was waiting for him to ask about it, but also didn't want to give her the pleasure of thinking she had him all figured out. So he ignored her comment and opened the fridge, taking out a few eggs and then asked if she wanted them sunny side up or scrambled. She raised her eyebrows like 'Do you even have to ask?' and he started frying them, smiling._

_When he was finished he put the plate in front of her, handing her the ketchup bottle. But she didn't start eating. She just kept looking at him until he shrugged, pretending not to know what's up._

_"You're not even gonna ask?" She asked in disbelief and he smiled victoriously inside, trying not to give himself away._  
_"Nope." He stated simply and her face turned blank, she finally grabbed her plate and started throwing the food in her mouth, clearly bothered by his fake lack of interest._  
_He ignored that too and started washing the frying pan and downing his coffee afterwards._  
_After a long pause she gave in and decided to tell it to him anyways._

_"So... You know Clarke's boyfriend?" She asked and handed him the plate back. Bellamy couldn't help but be a little disappointed by that... He expected it to be something a little more exciting than Clarke's love life._

_"You mean @spacewalker197?"_

_Octavia rolled her eyes. Bellamy knew Finn longer than he was aware of at first, as teens they got in "some stupid war in some stupid game" as Octavia liked to refer to it. Anyway they didn't know anything about each other but their usernames and they were basically something like archenemies in their local online gaming community... Bellamy actually found out by accident when Finn gave him his old email address for some work related stuff. That was a long time ago, Bellamy stopped playing when he was 16 and Finn also some time around then... Guess it wasn't as fun when he didn't have @emperor364 there to compete with him._

_"Yeah, him... Turns out he's a major dickhead."_

_"No surprises there, him and princess are perfect for each other." He joked, but didn't really mean it. Although he could be harsh on them, he actually liked them both. Finn was his co-worker for almost a year now, that is how him and Clarke met, actually... Through Bellamy. They hit it off immediately and Bellamy wasn't surprised, they just made sense to him. To everyone... Clarke on the other hand, she's a bit more complicated. For first two years that they've known each other, they've been at each other's throats the whole time. He hated her and she hated him, but as the time went on they found a way to put their differences aside, for Octavia... Their mom died around that time, then Clarke's dad a few months later and that brought them a lot closer... And sure, they make fun of each other and insult one another, but Bellamy wouldn't have it any other way._

_"Yeah, I thought so too... But as it turns out your pal is a big fat cheater, senior Blake..." She blurted out and he couldn't help but notice that it sounded like an accusation. He had no idea if she was hinting at him knowing about this, which he didn't, or just simply the fact he was the reason the two of them met in the first place..._

_"Don't look at me that way... How the hell was I supposed to know?" He defended himself and she sighed, nodding..._

_"I'm sorry... I know. But I just can't fucking believe it... He's been with her for A YEAR... A fucking year... And as it turns out he's been dating that Raven girl for much longer... Year... Makes you think about if you really know the people around you, doesn't it? But can you fucking believe he did that?" Octavia ranted, clearly very upset for her friend... They've been best friends since her freshman year of high school, and now with graduation finally right around the corner Clarke felt more like a family member than an acquaintance._

_"I can't believe Collins is even smart enough to pull something like that off... Especially with Clarke, I mean, she's not stupid... But yeah, I guess I kinda always knew he can be an ass sometimes..." He said and for some reason guilt crept into him, like he should've been the one to see through him or sense it._

_"And this other girl had no idea Clarke existed ?" He asked her after a long moment of silence..._

_"Well, Clarke said he told her he was gonna be out of town for a few weeks and then she ran into him in Arcadia at that big mall just near the town square... He was with this brunette and at first she didn't think it was him, because Arkadia is like what ? One hour drive away from here ? And he told her he was gonna go to the airport or something like that... So she came up to them and Finn acted all panicked and introduced Clarke to this Raven as a friend... And then Raven kissed Finn and that was that... And Clarke just kinda ran away as soon as she could... I don't even think that girl knows that Finn had been cheating on her yet... Fuck I need to catch my breath..." O said and panted loudly..._

_As soon as she said that, wheels started spinning in Bellamy's head... He knew a brunette named Raven once... But it can't be... Can it ? He started fishing in his memory, hoping to god that it wasn't the same girl..._

_"And uh... This Raven... Is she from around here? What's her surname?" He asked trying to make it sound as casual as he possibly could, and O luckily didn't seem to suspect anything..._

_"Raveeen something... I don't remember, although I'm pretty sure Clarke told me... Huh, doesn't matter. I think she is from around here, but she studies mechanics in college somewhere in England... That I remember."_

_And just like that Bellamy almost had a heart attack. Raven Reyes... Everything was coming back to him... He was 19, she was 18, they met at a club in Arkadia and then went back to her place. He hooked up with her. He remembered her telling him about her stupid boyfriend who suggested they take a break for a few months and her bragging about how she's gonna get the most out of it then... It might've been kinda hot as pillow talk... And then just a week later she texted something about getting back together with him... Her boyfriend's name was Finn! And with that realization Bellamy's lips parted in shock, but... He couldn't have known, he didn't even know Finn at the time and he had just met Clarke..._  
  
_Octavia's phone lit up and she made a face..._

_"Wells just texted me that Finn had spent the whole night on Clarke's porch until Kane kicked him out. In-freaking-tense, am I right?"_

_He didn't answer. His mind kept wandering back to the brunette he slept with 4 years ago and he didn't know what to do. Should he tell his sister? Or Clarke for that matter? Or should he call Reyes and tell her the truth about Finn? He's pretty sure he still has her number somewhere..._

_"You okay, Bell? You look a little pale..." Octavia lifted her palm to his forehead, checking his temperature._

_"Yeah. Wanna ditch school and go cheer Clarke up a little? I can give you a ride." He asked but she shook her head._

_"Clarke forbid me to go. She says she just wants to be alone and watch The Vampire Diaries on loop. Also have a huge test on econ, so I really couldn't even if I wanted to."_

_-_

_Bellamy was so glad he didn't run into Finn the whole day at work. He wasn't even sure he was in today, but he wasn't about to go out of his way to find that out. He made a mental note to stop at the grocery store on his way home and he felt pretty pleased with himself when he exited Whole Foods with a paper bag full of Clarke's favorite candy. It would be an understatement to say that he felt really bad for what happened. He was after all the one who introduced them..._

_So he parked outside her house and rang the doorbell, hoping she would answer. He saw her head pop out of the window, probably checking if it's Finn again, she gave him a confused look, but closed the window and appeared behind the front door in seconds._

_"Of course she fucking told you." She sighed and opened the door even wider, inviting him to come inside._

_He came inside and for a long time just stared at her, speechless. She was wearing pajamas and her hair was in a messy updo, her eyes all red and swollen, it looked like she had just been crying._

_"You didn't have to come," Clarke broke the uncomfortable silence, "it's not like we're friends anyway."_

_She stood there with her arms folded, looking at him coldly. He felt a ball form in his throat and had to admit that it hurt to hear her say it, even though he knew she didn't mean it._

_"Princess, if we're not friends, then why am I standing here with a grocery bag full of your favorite candy?"_

_Clarke's gaze softened as she pulled him into a tight hug and buried her face in his shoulder, letting her tears fall on the hem of his shirt._

_-_

_It's maybe a week later when he hears a knock on his front door. He opens it, coming face to face with Finn... He shuts the door immediately, already knowing why Finn came. But he knocks again and again, and beggs him to open the door. When Bellamy finally gives up and opens the door for him, he can see that he's a total wreck. I screwed up, he hears him say, nods and lets him in._

_Bellamy knows he's there to talk to O, to talk her into putting a good word in with Clarke, or to set up some kind of meet up for him to be able to explain himself, but Bellamy knows his sister and that she would never betray Clarke like that._

_"So, uh... Whatever you came here to tell O... Don't. She won't go for it." Bellamy told him and gestured towards the coffee machine, raising an eyebrow and when Finn nodded he started making them both coffee._

_"Actually I'm here to talk to YOU. Octavia is a tough one to crack... Thought you might have mercy on me." He cracked a joke, but Bellamy didn't smile... He just handed him the cup and sighed. This was hard for him.... Finn was his friend. Clarke was family. What the hell was he supposed to do?_

_"I'm not gonna help you." He stated, simply, like it was an obvious fact. Finn didn't protest, he just looked down and bit his lip._

_"Raven wants me to move to England with her..." He said after a long moment of silence and Bellamy's eyes shot up at him..._

_"You told her about Clarke?" Bellamy asked curiously... He didn't know Raven all that well, but she didn't seem like the type of girl that would just forgive and forget so easily._

_"What? God no... She'd kill me."_

_That was all Bellamy needed. He put down his cup on the counter, calmly, and then hit him in the face... It was all so sudden that Finn didn't even have time to realize it was happening._

_"You're an asshole." Bellamy told him. He wasn't angry, he was just disappointed... And confused... Why would anyone cheat on a girl like Clarke? It didn't make any sense to him._

_It was that night that he decided to pull out his phone and dial Raven's number. He didn't know if it was a right thing to do, but he thought Raven deserved to hear the truth. He never expected things to play out as they did afterwards, though..._

**Now**

 

Bellamy shifted uncomfortably as Raven pressed her body up against his.

"Raven Reyes, are you really big-spooning me right now? He asked and she squeezed him even tighter, smiling widely, clearly enjoying herself.

"Bellamy Blake, if I were you, I would just shut my mouth and deal with it... It's your fault after all... You are the one who broke my bed." 

Bellamy just had to roll his eyes at that. She was never going to let it go, he was sure of it.

"You know that was an accident... I apologized like ten times already. Can I just please go sleep on the couch?" 

Raven scoffed at that. "Yeah.. Accident. You just accidentally happened to break my bed while you were accidentally having sex on it. This is my payback... You're on cuddle bear duty."

Bellamy admits he fucked up on that one. It was because of her stupid rules anyways... A month ago Raven color-taped a big line on the floor in her bedroom and forbid him to cross it. She said his testosterone is all over their apartment and she's worried she's gonna wake up a guy one day. Anyway... He knew she only did it to piss him off... Mainly because it was so stupid and it made no sense... But his guess is it was the concept of the forbidden fruit that made him break her one ground rule and have sex on her bed. He blames it on Gina... She was the one who found it very funny for them to just sneak in her room and do it there... It's sick as fuck and he's definitely not proud of it but still... He has no idea why Raven was so pissed at that... He knows for a fact she's done it in his room a billion times before. 

So yeah, being on cuddle bear duty sucked, but he was gonna take his punishment seriously... He's probably lucky Raven didn't move out after that... But he would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward for Raven's new bed to finally arrive... She said even though her matrace was fine, she'd have to burn it to get Bellamy out of her head, so he also had to buy her a new one of those. She did burn it. With a blowtorch. And she put it on YouTube. It now has 4000 views... Bellamy hates his life.

"Why do I have to be the little spoon?!!" Bellamy blurted out before he could stop himself and Raven chuckled loudly at that.

"Because you hate it so much," she said, "and because I enjoy hurting your masculinity. Now shut your mouth and go to sleep!" She commanded and he obeyed, closing his eyes and drifting off only to be woken up an hour later by Raven's phone ringing.

He growled as loudly as possible and Raven finally picked it up. 

"Yes?" She said rubbing her eyes, still half asleep...

"Hey... I'm sorry to wake you up." Clarke's voice said over the phone and Bellamy's eyes went wide open...

"You woke up my cuddle bunny..." Raven said in a baby voice. Bellamy knew it was part of Raven's punishment for him, but embarrassing him in front of Clarke was a major punch in the gut.

"Please, save me..." Bellamy mumbled, but Raven immediately shot her hand up, covering his mouth and shushing him.

"Are you guys sleeping in the same bed?" Clarke laughed. 

"No." Bellamy said at the same time as Raven shouted YES. That made Clarke burst into laughter... "At least now we're not." Bellamy argued and Clarke's laughter died down.

"Right. Sorry... Raven, can I talk to you about something?"

"Oh, yeah, totally... Bellamy, go sleep on the couch." She told him coldly and he raised his eyebrows. On one hand, getting kicked out of his own bed sucked, but on the other, he hated being the little spoon.

"She snores." He yelled into the phone and got up, causing Raven to throw a pillow at him on his way to the living room.

"So what's up?" Raven asked as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"You didn't have to kick him out." 

"It's part of his punishment. I get to boss him around and he has to grind his teeth and obey... It's hilarious." 

"Right... Anyway, you know my cousin Betty's wedding ?" She quickly changed the subject, probably feeling sorry for Bellamy. 

"Yea... You gave Abby so much shit for not going." Raven laughed. Abby and her sister Candice didn't get along well... To put it mildly. So when Abby didn't receive an invite to her niece's wedding, she called Candice and made a huge scene, only later realizing that Marcus had misplaced it. Anyway, Clarke really enjoyed torturing her mother, so when Abby said she wasn't gonna show up after that, Clarke made a huge deal out of it... Honestly she wasn't even planning on going herself, she had always hated destination weddings, but she decided to give her mother a hard time... She knows it wasn't exactly honorable, but she was super tired of her mom always trying to change her, so she figured a little payback would be nice. Anyway, that was 5 months ago... The wedding was now only a month away.

"Yes. Exactly that one... I ran into Candice today at the Mexican place on May street... Guess who's coming to that wedding!" Clarke said and Raven could tell she was terrified...

"Is it Lexa?" Raven asked carefully and Clarke scoffed... "I wish... I'd rather spend three days with her than with Finn freaking Collins." 

Raven's mouth shot open and she had no idea what to say... Fuck. She hasn't seen that guy in forever... 

"Raven?" Clarke asked when Raven didn't respond... 

"Holy mother of god!" She exclaimed, "You're not going..."

"The hell I'm not... Do you have any idea what would my mom put me through? I was a totall dickhead to her... She'd never let it go... Not going just isn't an option." Clarke blurted out in panic and Raven bit harshly into her nails. It was a nasty habit, but she couldn't help herself in these situations.

"And what is an option?" 

"Plastic surgery, minor car accident on the way to the airport..." Clarke started listing, but all of those were ridiculous... 

"Hold on... What is he even doing attending your cousin's wedding??!" 

"That's the best part... I don't think he's aware she's my cousin. She kept her first husband's last name... Well, turns out he's dating the maid of honor now..." 

"You are so fucked." 

"Thanks... Pleaaase come with me. I don't wanna face him alone... They have an open bar." 

"No, can't do... I only have three vacation days left at work and I'm saving it for O's birthday... But I probably wouldn't go anyway." 

"Well, gee... Thanks for being such a supportive friend." 

"Besides... You should bring a date. Make it obvious that you're over him." Raven argued and Clarke had to admit that sounded pretty good.

"Am I,tho? I know it's three years but what if I see him and melt, I mean... He was my first." Clarke said carefully.

"He was my first too... But I don't think I could be more over him." Raven told her and Clarke just knew there was no doubt about it. 

"Yes, that's because you have your always available boy candy." 

"Well... What can I say. It's a mutually beneficial friendship." Clarke just had to scoff at that. Raven has been sleeping with this guy from work for 5 months, who is, by the way, absolutely dreamy... Clarke only met him once but he seemed like a perfect fit for Raven.

"Oh, please... Just admit you and Wick are a couple. He's crazy about you." 

"We're not! Couples go on dates, stay till breakfast, meet parents. Wick and I don't do that." Raven pretty much yelled.

"Yeah! But he wants to. You're the asshole..." 

"Well now I'm definitely not going with you to that wedding, Griffin." 

"Okay. Sorry... Pleaaase come." Clarke squeeked and Raven let out a laugh.

"Gosh, you know those don't work on me... I'm not a softie like Bellamy. You should bring that Niylah girl you occasionally hook up with." 

"She has a girlfriend, hello... You know the whole open relationship thing. When we first met, she tried to talk me into having a threesome with them, remember?"

"Oh yeah... Dunno why I forgot about that. Well, I guess you're going alone then... I mean there's no way that you'll find someone willing to go through three days of hell with you in a month. It's impossible."

And with that Raven hung up, leaving her alone in the dark, wondering what the heck is she gonna do. 

-

Next two days went pretty smoothly for Clarke. She had a pretty good time at work, spent most of the time at home by watching Friends on Netflix with O. Yes, again.... But she still couldn't keep her mind from wondering how the hell is she gonna survive three days with Finn in the mountains. She thought about Raven's advice to ask someone out, but it didn't feel right to lead someone on just to be able to make her ex jealous. 

So she didn't even try. Even though she wanted to. Anyway, the only thing keeping Clarke sane was the promise of one of O's famous Friday game nights. Clarke loved those things. She was super competitive and luckily for her, all of her friends were as well, so it always turned out to be so much fun. 

So when she found out that she hah to work a longer shift at work, she nearly flipped out. Luckily, they let her off at 10 and she headed right for their apartment. She was surprised to find out that she wasn't the last one arriving, even though she was an hour late...

Bellamy was no where to be found.

"Where's your brother?" She asked O as she took a seat on their couch after saying hi to everyone. 

"Probably with Gina having sex on my new bed..." Raven told her after O shrugged.

She was in the middle of a game of poker with Murphy and when Clarke glanced over her shoulder she saw that she had a full house. Murphy is so fucked, she thought just as Bellamy opened the apartment door. 

"Heey guys, sorry I'm late." He was wearing blue jeans, white collar shirt and his black jacket, the one that Clarke liked, with his hair all messed up... Clarke had to admit it was a pretty good look for him. She had always liked it when his hair was a mess. But somehow he seemed off today, not quite himself... He didn't even bitch about her sitting on his seat on the couch. He just took a beer and sat down next to Miller, quietly taking a sip from the bottle.

"Where were you?" Miller asked.

"With Gina..."

"I KNEW IT!!! If you two were anywhere near my bed..." Raven started, but Bellamy shook his head.

"I was, uh... Dropping her off at the airport, actually." And with that everyone went completely silent. Clarke started doing the math in her head, but it didn't add up.

"Was it three months already?" Octavia asked in disbelief.

"No, uh... Family emergency. She had to cut her business trip short and go back to France. Okay, don't look at me like that." He said and punched Raven in the arm, but she didn't buy it...

"Are you okay? Why the hell didn't you say anything?!!" 

"Well, I just found out yesterday and you were out cold when I got back from work and I didn't want to wake you up. Besides, I knew this relationship had an expiration date... Although it does suck that it ended a month earlier... But I'm a big boy, I can handle this." 

It was quiet after that until Murphy broke the silence with some stupid comment that made Raven burst into laughter and break the tension in the room. Clarke was looking at Bellamy, somehow she didn't understand how could he be so fine with her leaving... She'd be devastated. But there he was, looking like everything was all right and Clarke just wasn't buying any of it. He caught her staring and she raised her eyebrows at him. When he just shrugged she shook her head. She knew Bellamy Blake better than that. He couldn't fool her. 

Clarke decided to challenge Monty in Beer pong and managed to win, getting him wasted. He was tipsy before, but now he was at a whole different level... Bellamy spent most of the night cheering for Clarke and chatting with Raven, as if they didn't spend every day together. Clarke envied that, the bond the two of them had. She wished she could be friends with her exes as well, or to be more precise, awkward one night stands... 

It was almost midnight when Jasper suggested they all play truth or dare... She protested, mainly because she wasn't drunk enough, so everyone was forced to do two shots right before the game started, just to "get the juices moving" as Jasper said. Well, everyone but Monty, who was clearly drunk enough.

She felt the alcohol burn as it started flowing in her body and immediately loosened up a little. 

First one to go was Raven, chose dare and had to call Wick and tell him she loves his booty. Murphy made that one up and Clarke thought watching her do it was just hilarious, even though it was super silly. 

Octavia chose truth and had to tell everyone about the time she first made out with a guy, causing Bellamy to cringe and cover his ears...

This went on for a few rounds, reaching Clarke... 

"Truth." Clarke stated and Jasper's eyes lit up.

"If you had to have sex with one of us, which one would it be?" Clarke almost spat up her homemade margarita...

"Who's us?" She asked.

"It can be anyone in this room... Just pick." Jasper grinned at her.

Fuck. She was super nervous to say anything... Especially because she knows who would she want to have sex with. But she was not gonna say it out loud, mainly because it meant months of unmerciful teasing and stupid comments from her friends.

"I'ma take The Fifth on that." She said and took a sip of her margarita.

"You can't... That's not how it works." Jasper said, crossing his arms and everyone started murmuring and agreeing with him.

"Whatever. What are you like the Truth or Dare police? I'm not telling." Vlarke said a bit too harshly, but everyone just laughed it off...

"Pleaaase, everyone here knows who you'd pick, anyways..." Octavia said and Clarke blushed, most people seemed to get what O was hinting at, but few people were still confused. Including Bellamy. 

"Well, Clarke... Seems like you're gonna be punished." Jasper said with a devious grin... Clarke couldn't help but feel a little scared, especially because she had no idea ehat her punishment would be.

She was told to sit in the middle of the room and not move, while everyone else went outside and started discussing how exactly were they gonna punish her. Ten minutes later the door opened and everyone came back inside, Jasper being the last one, carrying a carton full of eggs. Each one of them grabbed one and then smashed it on her head. 

"Good luck getting that out, hun." Raven told her as she sat down on the floor next to her. Clarke knew it was gonna harden and be a pain in the ass to wash off, but she was glad her punishment wasn't worse.

"Also, you're cleaning up after the party. That's a part of the punishment as well." Octavia told her and stuffed her face with chips. Sometimes she hated living with her. 

"It's your party!!" Clarke exclaimed, but it was pointless. She felt Bellamy shove her a little and gave him a death glare.

He just laughed it off.

"Okay, Bellamy... Your turn." Raven said, maybe a bit too excited.

"Dare." He said and she smiled in triumph, as if she were waiting for that exact answer.

"I dare you to pretend to be Clarke's boyfriend for her cousin's wedding." 

.

.

.

.

.

"What the fuck!!" Clarke shouted, suddenly feeling totally sober.

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So I know I said I'd wrap it up after 3 chapters, but... It'll probably be more. I had a lot of this chapter written already, but then I somehow deleted it so... Kudos to me... And that's why it took a month. Don't judge me :D
> 
> Anywaaaay... Enjoy ;)

Bellamy Blake was clueless. He was staring at what seemed like 42 ties in different shades of royal blue, which apparently isn't a color shade, but a shade spectrum and had no idea what to do. The shopping assistant was eyeing him carefully, probably aware just how lost he was.  
To him, 80% of them looked exactly the same. He didn't want to fuck anything up, so he picked up his phone and started taking pictures, sending them to Clarke. He originally wanted someone to go with him, but Murphy blew him off saying he had stuff to do during lunch and when he came home looking for Raven, who usually comes home for her lunch break, the apartment was empty and she wasn't picking up her phone.

Clarke was sitting at her desk, going through some files from her boss. She had been flooded with paperwork all week, barely finding time to eat and drink. It was THAT time of the year. She loved the private clinic she worked at, well, she loved that she actually got around to treating patients, but she also needed to do the paperwork. Needless to say, she was behind on it. Very much so.

When her phone buzzed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, she honestly thought she was gonna flip out. But when she opened the text and realized that it wasn't in fact a work thing, but it was from Bellamy, a wide grin spread across her face..

**SOS**

She stared at her screen. That was all it said. She thought about a smart witty comment to make, but came up short. So she just decided to be a jerk.

_Secretary of State?_

**You think you're funny.... You're not. I need ur help.**

_Oh that kind of SOS. Be specific next time._

**Which one?**

There was a picture attached to the message and when she tapped on it she saw a bunch of ties and it made her day, because not only he agreed to go to that wedding with her, following an insane idea Raven had, but he also went out of his way to do stuff like this. Bellamy Blake was awesome. She was never admitting that to anyone, though.

_What's the event?_

**Clarke, stop screwing with me. You know which event. Now, do you have any idea how hard it is to match a tie to a color of a dress that you've never even seen?**

Octavia forbid him to see the dress they picked out for the wedding before it actually happens. A stupid and pointless idea, if you ask Clarke, but no one was gonna defy Octavia.

**Besides, they look the same.**

_Okay, take the third in the first row._

**Really?**

_Really._

**That one's ugly, tho.**

_You just said they all looked the same._

**Yeah, but this one's ugly.**

_That one or the one next to it on the right._

**Really?**

_Really._

**Why do I feel like you're fucking with me again?**

_Cause I am ;D_

_Take the one in the left corner, last row._

**Clarke**

_Yes?_

**Stop.**

_What?_

**Stop doing that. You're just making fun of me, aren't you?**

_A little._

**Fuck you.**

_Ha, you wish..._

**You wish I wish ;)**

_That doesn't even make sense._

**Yes, it does.**

_Mmkay..._

**So which one? On a serious note here.**

_None. We already bought you a matching tie._

**You serious? I told O that I was gonna go buy it today.**

_Yeah she told me. She just decided to be an ass._

_Runs in the family._

**Very funny, Griffin.**

**I'm doing you a favor, you know....**

_Pleaaase, you get a free vacation and a hot date._

**True.**

_Okay, I got to get back to work. Wanna hang tonight? We still need a backstory._

**Come over at 7. Raven is going out tonight.**

_Sounds good._

\------------

"Where the hell are you going?" Bellamy blurted out as soon as Raven opened her bedroom door.  
She was wearing a tight red dress that he'd never seen before, way too sexy for a casual going out with co-workers...

"None of your business." Raven said and checked herself out in the mirror, spinning around to get a good look at her behind as well.

"Oh, come on... You look like a fancy hooker. There's no way you're just getting drinks with Harper and Monroe."

"Fancy hooker. I can work with that. And I told you, it's none of your effin business." She span around to give him her bossiest look. He caved. Mostly.

"Why is my shit always your effin business, then? You don't get to do this. Tell me to lay off when you never do." He said and she raised her eyebrows at him, trying to sneak a finger into the sauce he'd been making, only to get her hand slapped.

"Heey!!" She exclaimed, rubbing her hand.

"I don't want germs in my sauce. Besides, you never wash your hands after putting on makeup. You know they put dead bugs and whale shit in that?"

"Yes, you've told me like a hundred times before... I don't know what you're stressing about... It's Clarke. She eats ketchup with rice for dinner most days."

"Here you are doing it again. Getting all up in my business."

"Oh, please, you love it. You wouldn't even be able to function without it."

"Just get the hell out already!"

Raven stuck her tongue out at him, but did as he asked and went to her room to take her jacket and her keys and then stormed into the hallway to put her heels on. Bellamy decided to walk her out.

"Okay, if there's any trouble, call me. I don't care how small. Just speed dial me and I'll come pick you up."

"Okay, ew. What was that? You sounded just like my dad. Gross."

"Hmm, I love you too." He said and she pulled him into a hug, squeezing his butt with her hands. She was ridiculous, he thought, but he loved her. In a totally best friend platonic way.

"Enjoy your date with Clarke."

"It's not a—" He said, but Raven slammed the door before he could finish.

Date...

He sighed out loud and returned to steering his sauce, when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it only to find a short blonde carrying a donut tray grinning at him.

"I got us desserts. I am like the best fake significant other ever, right?"

"Psssh... Don't flatter yourself. I cooked." Bellamy told her as she passed right by him and slapped the tray on the table, seating herself up on his kitchen counter.

"Great. I haven't had food poisoning in a while." She mocked him, but he just extended her a spatula with his sauce on it in return. She tasted it and moaned, her eyes widening with pleasure. It amused him.

"I love it when you underestimate me, princess." He told her, but she didn't react, still shocked by the quality of his sauce.

"That is the best ravioli sauce I've ever tasted." She told him, and he smiled proudly... He knew she'd love it.

"Family recipe."

"What? No... Octavia never makes this."

"Well, that's because she can't cook for shit. I am the talented one in the family."

"That's not true. I'll let you know she makes the best toast ever." She joked and his lips broke into a half-smirk, that got Clarke almost hypnotised.

"By the way," she said clearing her throat, "I saw Raven coming out of the building looking like a million bucks. What was that all about?"

He just shrugged at that.  
"She wouldn't tell me. I think she's hooking up with Wick again. I don't know why she never brings him over, I mean... They've been sleeping together for what? Half a year now... She only brought him here twice and that was in the beginning. She insists that they're just friends with benefits and nothing more."

"Yeah. She's so stupid. They would have a good thing. People are dumb like that sometimes. Not seeing that the right person might be there all along." Clarke said and took a bite out of a chocholate glazed donut, her favorite, getting the corner of her lips covered in the frosting. She wiped it with her finger and licked it, a sight that made him lock his gaze on her lips, lingering there for a second, before he caught himself and snapped out of it.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to eat the dessert before dinner? I am disappointed in you, Griffin."

"Don't worry, I have space for dinner. Bring it on, Blake."

After they were both so full they could barely breathe, they snuggled up on the couch and put on some cheesy 90's sitcom on Netflix, just to fill the background silence while they went through all of their old photos to see on which they could pass as a couple. Just for a backstory. Most of them were pretty convincing. The thing is, they got mistaken for a couple all the time. He had no idea what it was... It almost never happened to him with Raven, but with Clarke, everyone always assumed they were together nearly everywhere they went. One time Clarke was out with her girlfriend, Bellamy ran into them and joined their table for dinner and even the waitress thought him and Clarke were a couple. It made for a hilarious story. Lexa wasn't so amused, though.

He liked Lexa. He could tell she hated him, but he liked her. They didn't see eye to eye on things, but she cared for Clarke deeply and he could tell right away. She was good people. She may have come off too strong at first, almost intimidating, but he saw right through that, cause he used to be like that once. But instead of acting like he didn't have feelings he covered his weaknesses with being an asshole. And god, was he good at that. No one ever questioned that mask he wore. No one but Clarke. Well, Octavia knew, but she was his sister.

Clarke never told him why her and Lexa broke up. She never told anyone, not even Octavia. It was a touchy subject and he had learned to mind his own business. He understood why she wanted to keep certain things to herself, hell, he never told anyone the real reason of his and Gina's break up. Except Raven, but she had already figured it out all by herself.

"I love this one. Too bad it's way too old for our backstory." She said and handed him a photo from one of her albums. He smiled, he knew exactly when this photo was taken. It was months after Clarke's dad died. They went on a trip to Mount Weather. Just the three of them. On their way they found this huge unmapped lake and he managed to throw her in it. She was so pissed, cursing his name, her face all red with anger and she decided to get revenge. She came out of the water, dripping wet and pulled him into the lake with her. Then she proceeded to drown him a little, she didn't look like it back then, but she had a seriously tight grip, managing to keep him underwater for a short while. They fought for a while, but then made up, hugging in the water. The picture was of her sitting on his shoulders, holding his hands up in the air and smiling widely.

Yeah, he loved that one too.

"Eeh, we look fat in that one." He squealed and she chuckled, burying her face in his chest.

"Is that the colone I gave you?" She asked, breathing in his scent.

"What are you a police hound?" He joked and she straightened herself up, but still leaned the back of her head into him.

"My dad wore the same one. That's why I gave it to you." She admitted and he honestly had no idea what to say to that, so he stayed quiet. He didn't tense up though, there was nothing about that comment that disturbed him, not after the level of intimacy him and Clarke had reached.

"I know it's fucked up. But you're a lot like him. Good to the core. You feel the same..." She said after quite a while of silence.

"Feel how?" He asked carefully.

"Safe. You know, like home." She said and turned around to look in his eyes. He searched for something in them, but her gaze was as always, unreadable. But the moment didn't last long. Clarke pulled away, reaching for a newer album and they went back to mocking each other. It was playful, though, not agressive like it used to be years ago.

They managed to find some solid ones. They both even went through their old snapchat memories to see if there was anything useable. There was. None of them was very active on their social media accounts, so it seemed possible that they could've concealed their relationship all along. But Clarke insisted to at least let her take a few selfies for her Instagram story and save it to highlights. They took one of her giving him a peck on the cheek, which wasn't new for them, she did that sometimes. The other one's was just their hands holding in front of Netflix and she tagged him there. Good, he thought. Believable, but not too much over the top.

They opened a wine bottle and went back to watching the sitcom they put on, sitting next to each other with her legs thrown over his. They got through two episodes in complete silence, until Clarke broke it. Silence between them wasn't uncomfortable at all, they were both just too relaxed to talk about anything. They both deserved a break.

"So, uh... We still haven't figured out how we got together."

"That one's easy. You begged me to go out with you for months, until I finally took pity on you and then I somehow fell for you too." Bellamy replied, keeping his gaze focused on the TV.

"AS IF!!" Clarke shouted and poked him in the chest.

"What? That's totally believable." 

"Oh, come on... As if your standards were high. You have probably slept with half of this town. Your best friend is your former one night stand..."

"You know I don't do that anymore. For like four and a half years now." 

"Whatever. I say you had a thing for me for years... And you waited till all my failed relationships gradually worn me down, I became desperate, and my standards lowered enough for you to successfully make your move." She said smugly and he started tickling her in return, until she yielded and apologized.

"You know, Raven actually came up with a few ideas..." He said after they'd both calmed down.

"Oh, really? Do I wanna hear?" She asked and lifted her head.

"I don't know. Haven't read them yet. She did email me a list, though."

She heard him mumble let's see under his breath as he pulled out his phone and started going through his emails.

"So... First scenario is... Speed dating."

"Speed dating?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah. We both secretly decided to try it after a very heated discussion with our friends about it, than we met on one of those, had a good laugh about it because all the other dates went horrible. Then I invited you for a drink... Things happened... Boom. Relationship."

She scrunched her nose, it wasn't a bad one...

"Next one is pretty funny... Raven played us. She said she had perfect blind dates for both of us, but than set us up. We actually had a pretty good time. Boom. Relationship."

"Hmm... I bet she loves the thought of her being the one who got us together."

"And the last one is... We were partying as a group in this new club downtown. A creep came up to you at a bar, you tried to shake him off, failed, then I came to your rescue... We ended up making out that night. Boom. Relationship."

"Do you have to say boom relationship after each one?" Clarke asked him.

"No, she actually wrote that." He said, handing her the phone and she smiled, because god, that was typical Raven.

"So uh... Do you have a favorite?" Bellamy asked.

"They were all good." She said, raising her voice.

"But which one?"

"I don't know. Surprise me on the spot." She said and the tone od her voice turned playful, making him break into a half-smirk. He nodded, breathing out the air built-up in his lungs.

"Imma make this all so hard on you, you know that?"

"I'm counting on it. These family events get boring, anyways..." A wide grin spread across her face and she positioned herself back next to him, leaning into his body, yawning. A few minutes later, she was out cold. Bellamy managed to reach the remote and swich the TV off without startling her and watched her sleep peacefully while he drifted off himself.

They woke up to a sound of keys dangling in the lock of the main door and Raven storming inside, clearly pretty upset. She crossed through the living room without giving them any kind of a spicy remark concerning their sleeping position and locked herself in her room. Clarke straightened herself up, trying to stretch her back which was sore from sleeping tangled in Bellamy's arms on a 10 year old couch. Bellamy, on the other hand, jumped up abruptly and ran to her door, knocking on it promptly.

"Raven, what's up?!!" He shouted when she didn't open it.

Clarke took that time to get a quick look on her phone screen. It was 5am sharp. Clarke also tried calling for her, but she decided to ignore their attempts to have a conversation. Before they knew it it was 6, which meant their favorite pastry shop was opening. They decided they might try to lure her out with the promise of her favorite cinnamon twists, so they grabbed their coats and headed outside...

"I swear to god, I'm gonna kill Wick." Bellamy said after a while of silent walking towards the pastry shop.

He meant it.  
Clarke knew.

"Bellamy." She stopped, his name on her lips sounded more like a prayer, a whisper. She grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. His eyes fell on her hand, she didn't realize how firm her grip was. She let go, but moved closer to him, looking up at his face.

"We've been through this." She said determinately and locked her gaze with his. He didn't look away.  
But he did sigh out loud and she knew exactly what he meant. That she was overreacting, but she knew better. Bellamy had previously given into the darkness inside him, darkness that is inside everyone, ended up getting in a lot of fights a few years back. Until one kid got caught in the crossfire and got hurt pretty bad. And even though Miles got through it, Bellamy didn't. It broke him in a way. Clarke and Octavia had tried everything that year to bring him back from it, but they just weren't able to. She's still not sure what exactly happened, but he got better. With time. But that was 5 years ago... Bellamy was so good. So good at staying away from fights, from all that unnecessary trouble.

She searched in his eyes, as if looking for that darker spark, but they were filled with affection. Affection for Raven, she reminded herself and he looked away.

"Clarke." He breathed...

"No just... Raven wouldn't want you to." She said and backed away, as if the moment they shared didn't even happen and kept walking.

_I wouldn't want you to..._

She didn't know when exactly she started being jealous of Raven. Or why, for that matter. Hell, it's not like they were together... But she was jealous of the casual displays of affection her and Bellamy shared. Because she used to be THAT girl. THEY used to bicker... THEY used to fight... THEY used to... Used to... Care for each other. And Clarke knew he cared about her too. But ultimately, she realized he didn't need her in his life like she needed him. He had Raven. And maybe they'd develop into something else. With time. Why not, they worked together... And Clarke just thought how much that would break her, seeing them as a couple. Because in some small corner of her mind, Clarke always assumed it would be HER and Bellamy. Not Raven. But lately, she wasn't sure anymore.

"Clarke, what's up with you?"

They were just exiting the shop. They shared a few casual words inside, but other than that... An uncomfortable silence fell in between them.

She shrugged it away with a grimace, as to say she had no idea what he was hinting at...

"Clarke."

"Bellamy." She said stubbornly, but he didn't fall for it.

"First Raven. Now you. You can't both not speak with me.... I can't handle that. Seriously, what did I do?" His gaze was vulnerable, but firm. Clarke couldn't look at him, though. So she turned and started walking back to his apartment.

"I AM speaking to you."

"You know what I mean, Clarke." He said that and did the same exact thing to her that she did to him. But instead grabbing her arm, he grabbed her hand. And he didn't let go. She stared into his eyes. It was hard for her, trying to conceal how much she was hurt, but he didn't do anything... He was his normal wonderful self and this was all in her head. She freaked out, she had no reason to.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything. You're great. Really."

He licked his lips, looking down and she slowly slipped her hand from his.

"Hey, listen, uh... I'm gonna head home. I don't feel that great all of the sudden. I'll come by tomorrow to pick up my stuff."

He nodded.

"The wedding is in five days."

"Yeah. Well, I'll call you."

And with that she turned on her heel and started walking in an opposite direction. The sun was just rising and it was beautiful, but it somehow failed to make her mood better. Her flat wasn't that far away, only 10 minutes on foot so she usually didn't Uber at all.

She closed the door behind her and leaned on it, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. She took her heels off and threw them across the hallway. She could feel her face get wet, but she didn't quite realize she was crying until a while later. When she did, she tried to stay quiet, even though she knew not even a bulldozer could wake her roommate up. She had no idea what she'd even say to her... I'm upset because your brother did literally nothing... And now I have these feeling again that I didn't have for years?

Yep. She was screwed.

They needed to leave in three days... How the hell was she gonna survive pretending to be his girlfriend for three full days was a mystery to her. She thought about calling it off, but the plane tickets were already paid for... And she didn't want to face Finn on her own. It was the photos. It must've been. It's probably just nostalgia. Bellamy was her best friend. He grew to be over the years... And Raven was his. Jesus, Clarke... It's not like they're even dating. But he might be in love with her. She had that suspicion for a while now. But she pushed it aside, just like she did her non-platonic feelings for Bellamy a while back. And like she's going to do again. Because really, it worked the first time, she was even able to fall just as hard for someone else. For Lexa. But with Bell, she had no idea how those feeling survived.

Honestly, she hated herself in that moment. Raven was her friend, no... Her family. And he was too... How could she ever let herself feel... jealous? The word didn't fit right into that sentence. Cause really, was she? Jealous? She didn't know.

"Hey, loser... Wake up!!" Octavia shouted and Clarke opened her eyes, but quickly shut them after she realized how bright the room was. She must've fallen asleep.

"What are you doing sleeping on the floor? Did my brother get you drunk?" Octavia said, frowning. She knew that wasn't the case, Bellamy wouldn't ever let her walk home intoxicated... If she was drunk, he'd either insist on her staying the night, or he'd walk her home and tuck her in. Which was so stupid, now that she thought about it, but that was how Bellamy was.

"No, I uh... I was walking home and my head started hurting, so when I came home I just... Sat down and... Drifted off, I guess."

"Huh. Tragic. Do you want pancakes?" Octavia asked and started taking out ingredients.

"Yeah."

"Good. Me too. Make some." She said and Clarke laughed, because, god, Octavia really did suck at cooking, even if it was just pancakes.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to kudos!! 
> 
> I think I'll probably update in 2 weeks, but it could be sooner.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so this chapter is kinda short and not much happens, but I've been working my ass off so I barely had the time to write... Anyway, my friend requested it, so I'm updating right now with what I have

Clarke had always hated packing her suitcase. Because no matter how hard she tried, how many days prior to the trip she packed it, no matter how many times she had gone over the list she'd made, color coated, she had always, ALWAYS ended up forgetting something. The thing is, Clarke was way too stubborn to accept the fact that it is what it is, no. She took it as a challenge. She'd been previously told by people that it was annoyingly obsessive and totally unnecessary, but she couldn't help it. Because Clarke wasn't the type of person who, if she forgets to pack lets say a blow-dryer for a one month trip, just buys a new one. NO. Why would she? Why would she when she has a perfectly good blow-dryer waiting for her at home?! NO. She just waits for her hair to air dry every morning. Even when it's minus 20 degrees outside. Because she'd rather get a cold than give in. Just out of principle...

And this time, Clarke was ready to win. So she might have downloaded the whole wedding schedule, looked at the resort, the mountains, the city and planned out every single thing she could possibly be doing. And prepared for it. It only took her about seven hours. But she was fucking ready.

BUT the thing is... It's only a three day event. And the stuff she'd packed, well, took up a lot of space. And she wasn't about to carry two big suitcases with her– well, she would, but... It seemed a tad too petty, even for her standards.

And she really wasn't prepared to go around explaining to people why she needs all of those things. Especially Bellamy. Because hell, he could get so annoying sometimes. Like, okay, we get it, you don't agree, you don't approve, think it's silly, just drop it, move on, for god's sake!

He tended to be persistent.

And realistically, if she were to make this trip with O or Raven, she could get away with just a sigh and maybe a few comments about it, but with Bellamy they would just end up argueing about it not just till the ride home from the airport, but probably till next year's Thanks Giving. And she was way too exhausted to pull that off. She'd been working her ass off the last few days at the clinic, even working 20 hour weekend shifts. Clarke was a med student, so she was used to having a lot on her plate, but lately she'd been kinda questioning all of her life decisions. Like, she knew it was good on paper, and she would kick ass as a doctor, but... Was that really her dream? Or was it her mother's? Would she really be able to keep this kind of lifestyle up? Would she even want to?

That, plus the fact she'd recently acknowledged the fact that she might have feelings for her best friend. Well, one of her best friends. As you can imagine, she really needed a vacation. It would also help if the vacation hadn't been with said friend, but... Well, nothing's perfect. And at this point, she'll take what she gets. No complaints made. Okay, SOME complaints made. Because, honestly, life could just be so ironically cruel and unfair sometimes, it made her blood boil.

Like, why out of all people in the world would she want him? And why out of all people he's the one pretending to be her boyfriend?

This all seemed like some reality show crap. Someone up there was having a lot of fun watching her.

Anyway, back to the suitcase problem. She thinks she finally figured it out. First, make a list of all the things in those two suitcases. Second, divide them into categories by level of importance. Third, try to find a way to use some things multipurposely. For example, she doesn't really need a body gel when she can wash her body with shampoo. And that kind of stuff. Fourth, pack the things in the 'most necessary' category first, then continue until you can't fit more stuff into your luggage. Fifth, if you still feel you need some things, stuff them into Bellamy's bag when he's not looking.

Really, the whole thing's not that complicated when you think harder about it.

She loved the resort at first glance, honestly. It was in the middle of a clearing that stretched out right under the mountains, surrounded by a forest all around it. Betty and her fiancé met on a hike near there and then made the climb on one of the mountains together. They figured out they were staying in the same resort, this one. Honestly, it all seemed very romantic to Clarke. The thought of spending 3 days with her family kind of ruined it for her. It's not that she didn't like that side of her family, her mother's, it's just that they were never close and they all seemed like snobs, mostly. Well, except Betty, but they didn't really hang out that much, mainly because of the grudge their moms held against each other. But yes, she did like Betty. A lot. Clarke guessed that at least now she has one thing to look forward to when she arrives there. The thought of pretending to be Bellamy's girlfriend scared her, though. Like a lot.

But then, the more she thought of it, the more she befriended the idea. She was comfortable around Bellamy. They knew each other to the core, which will certainly make things a lot easier for them. And she was pretty sure that as soon as they get there and he'll be by her side, all of her worry will fade away.

When she heard the first beep of her alarm, she got up pretty easily, and got ready with an exceptionally cheery attitude. After all, she is going on a vacation.

So, there she was, with a mug of pitch black coffee in her hand, leaning against the kitchen counter, when she heard the knock on her door. He's early, she thought and rushed to turn the doorknob.

Except, it wasn't Bellamy at her door. It was John.

It was safe to say that she was surprised at the sight of her visitor, but she didn't let it show that much as she turned the corners of her lips upward and smiled at him. That was, well, before she realized just how wasted he was.

"Hey."

"Heey. Shoot. You're Clarke." He said, leaning against the doorframe for stability.

"Wow. Five years of friendship and you barely remember my name." Clarke said and stepped under the arm he'd been using to steady himself, hanging it around her neck in one swift move.

"No, it's not that. It's the uh -" He tried to tell her something, but she ignored it, slowly leading him inside.

"Okay, just come on..."

"You know what, I think I'll just go..." He told her, slipping from her grip, but as soon as he did it, his knees trembled under his weight and he fell down.

"On second thought, I haven't visited in a long time. Nice lamp you got there, Griffin."

Clarke couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness. She extended her hand to him and pulled him up and he accepted her help for the moment.

"Ookay, careful. There you go, just stay there." She told him as she helped him sit down on her couch. He had this weird look on his face and kept mumbling something under his breath, but it was too soft for Clarke's ears to catch.

She poured him a glass of water and searched for the best drunk food she could find, just to try to get him to sober up a bit. She remembered just how much he loves her pizza rolls, took some out of the freezer and threw them in the microwave and pressed the de-frost button.

Returned to the living room, she saw that he had already laid down and was now staring at her ceiling.

"I'm so stupid, Clarke."

"Not gonna argue with you on that."

Murphy sighed and covered his face with the palms of his hands, groaning.

"No, like... Actually stupid. I meant to go somewhere else entirely."

She chuckled at that. Of course she wasn't his first choice of people to visit while this drunk.

"Emori?" She asked, but didn't get an answer.

Which was fine, she was cool with it. John wasn't the one to talk about his feelings, anyways.

She heard the microwave beep and brought him a plate full of pizza rolls with cool ranch dressing, his favorite, he started throwing them in his mouth like it was the best meal he'd ever had. That's when Bellamy came and god, she was so glad to see him. She had no idea what to do with drunk Murphy, mainly because this was the first time she'd encountered him like that. Which was interesting, considering the amounts of alcohol their game nights include, but now, fishing in her memory, she couldn't remember him ever having more than just a few shots.

"Good. You're here." She blurted out as soon as she opened the door for him.

"Aww, princess... Eager to see me?"

"Yeah, you wish. I have a drunk Murphy emergency."

––––

Even though Murphy protested, they had to wake up Octavia. Well, attempt to, anyway... Nudging her didn't work, so Bellamy just took a glass of water and splashed it in her face. Clarke was pretty much ready to speed dial 911, expecting things to turn super violent after that, but Octavia managed to keep her cool and other than shoot Bellamy a few deadly glances, she did nothing of the sort.

She agreed to babysit John for them, she even let/made him drink some of her organic juice blend stuff she kept hidden in the refrigerator. Clarke would like to say she wasn't surprised, but she was. One time Clarke had the flu and O just rolled her eyes at her, told her to stop whining and walk it off. Yeah, Clarke's best guess was that Murphy just got lucky today.

Before they knew it they were standing in the hallway, Octavia pulling each of them into a tight embrace, which was also very unusual for her.

"What's up, O? Don't tell me you've gone soft over the night." She chuckled when Bellamy finally called her out on it.

"Nope. Never. That was just in case the plane crashes down and you both die, or whatever."

"Yep. There she is." Clarke commented and waved Murphy goodbye. He was still sprawled out on the couch, but he managed to position himself up and raise his hand back at them in return. Clarke opened her bedroom door and dragged her suitcase out, earning a weird look from her traveling companion.

"Isn't your suitcase a little too big, Clarke?"

"Shut up, Bellamy."

––––

Hours later, sitting on a plane next to Bellamy, Clarke realized what she had forgotten.

"Fuck me."

"Is that a proposal?" Bellamy turned to her and maybe if she wasn't so freaked out she would've slapped him for making such comment, but she had more important things to worry about.

"I forgot my wedding gift."

She half expected Bellamy to panick like she did, but instead he started laughing.

"So you're telling me it's not in that huge suitcase of yours?" 

"Fuck off. No, it isn't... God, this is a disaster."

"Clarke, relax. It's not that bad." He said sounding amused, but Clarke knew better. His whole attitude was pissing her off, but she tried to not let it show and give him even more reasons to mock her.

"You don't understand."

"Princess, I'm sure they'll be just fine without your chinese porcelain plates set for another week or so until you send it to them."

He thought he had a point. He didn't.

"I couldn't care less about Betty. It's my aunt. If she finds out I came without a gift, things will get real pasive aggressive." She blurted out and it seemed to have shut Bellamy up, at least for the moment.

She spent rest of the flight huffing angrily as they sat next together in silence, Bellamy reading one of his nerdy history books with an amused smirk on his face. He clearly didn't take it as seriously as she did.

"You know, you can always buy something at the airport gift shop..." He said teasingly and god, she really wanted to punch him, but also didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing his jokes were getting to her.

It was really hard for Clarke.

"Of course, like a nice pen or a flag, maybe even a keychain!!" Clarke exclaimed sarcastically and banged her head against her seat.

"There's Victoria's secret at the airport."

"I can't fucking believe you, Bellamy."

She realized she said that a bit too sharply, but he didn't seem to mind all that much.

"What... Like a joke. It could work. Maybe they'd even appreciate a nice set of loungerie much better than that ugly pottery you got them."

Oh, he really crossed a line with that one. Clarke felt much better when she took his nerdy book from his lap and slapped him with it. Repeatedly.

"DO– YOU– EVEN KNOW- HOW MUCH- THAT COST ME??!"

"Jesus, Clarke... Okay, I surrender– Would you just stop hitting me already?"

––––––

When they finally got off the plane and recieved their luggage, Bellamy offered to carry her's for her.

It was kinda nice.

"Jesus, Princess, what do you got in there?"

"Just stuff." Clarke said through her gritted teeth.

"Is this some kind of plot? There's no wedding, is there? You just took me here so you could murder me in the wilderness. And your suitcase is full of things useful for disposing of a body."

"Yeah. You got me. Really want all of your mythology books collection."

She almost didn't want to believe she was going along with his ridiculous joke. It wasn't even that funny.

"I knew it. I actually planned on leaving those to Octavia."

"She'd rather burn them than read them."

"Yeah, you're right. Girl has a lot of unresolved anger."

  
They were just leaving the airport, when Bellamy spun around and pulled Clarke with him.

"I have an idea."

 

 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry I guess...

Clarke never thought she would find herself sneaking into the hotel she was staying at in the broad daylight. Yet, it was necessary. At least, in her opinion. Bellamy thought it was stupid, but after argueing the whole ride from the airport he'd caved and decided to just go along with it. Basically, she couldn't be caught smuggling a plain canvas into her hotel room, not when her wedding gift was a painting. If there was anything Clarke hated more than over the top fancy rich family events, it was being unprepared. And Bellamy could sense her distress.

An hour ago, Bellamy spun her around and dragged her to the art supplies store. She couldn't believe she wasn't the one to come up with that idea, she was a freaking artist after all. He'd suggested she paint their wedding invite or their wedding photo and even though those were all good ideas, she knew it would never do. _Not for Betty._

Luckily, she knew exactly what to paint.

When her and Betty were in elementary school, probably around the age of 8 or 9, their grandma redid her living room. The ugly yellow wall was painted over with blue, sofa was moved to the corner and the old painting above it was shoved in the trash. And the wall left blank, which their grandma later recognized as a mistake, because she really hated the plain space it left behind. So Clarke offered to paint her a new one, of their old wine house.

Betty wasn't too happy about it. Even though she knew she didn't exactly have any artistic skills, she didn't wanna be left out of the opportunity to help decorate the house. And well, Clarke now sees it was only fair to include her. She didn't see it then, though.

Basically, they fought a lot.   
Over which one will paint it. So when Candice decided they paint it together, they fought even more. It all ended with a hideous pink and yellow butterfly painting, that their grandma hung up on the wall despite everything. They both hated the painting. And it hung there for years. Until it was destroyed when the house burned down almost 9 years ago. She never admitted it, but god she missed that ugly painting. She missed the house, she missed their grandparents. And she could sense Betty did too.

So she knew what she was gonna paint. Pour her heart and soul into it.

So she approached the receptionist quickly and got right to the point, praying to the Lord it wouldn't take long. She had Bellamy hold the canvas for her, while she handed their ID's to the receptionist and luckily, four minutes later she found herself on her way to the elevator, a breath of relief stuck in her throat.

Just as she was about to laugh the whole thing off, the elevator door opened and revealed none other than her ex-boyfriend standing inside it.

 _Finn_.

She inhaled a sharp intake of breath as Finn's eyes landed on her and then Bellamy, widening in shock. Bellamy quickly turned the canvas over and tucked it behind his back, his other hand finding Clarke's back and pressing her closer to his side.

"Hey." She managed to get out, relaxing into Bellamy's touch. Clarke thought she was prepared for this, but now that she was actually facing the situation, she freaked out.

Bellamy felt it, taking the lead and pushing her forward into the elevator, waiting for Finn to get out, but he did nothing of the sort, actually leaning in and pressing the button to the 8th floor, while she pushed the one for the floor just below.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked as Bellamy shook his hand politely, but then placed it back on Clarke's back, clearing his throat. Clarke smiled internally.

"My cousin's getting married here." She said blankly and Finn raised his eyebrows questioningly at Bellamy, even though he already sensed the reason of his presence. Clarke was not about to let it hang in the air, though.

"It's only natural I take my boyfriend with me, right?" She added and saw the corner of Finn's mouth twitch and didn't miss the way he shifted uncomfortably, his bottom lip trembling for a second.

As she said it she leaned her head against Bellamy's chest, knowing well she was becoming petty, and how clear it was, but not caring at all. Not with Bellamy's hand wrapped around her, with his warmth seeping into her bones and Finn's fake smile freezing on his face.

That's when the elevator stopped with a ding and they stepped out of it, waving Finn goodbye.

A moment, silence filled with the closing of the elevator door and then they both burst into laughter, rushing to their hotel room.

"That was amazing." Bellamy told her as she struggled to unlock the door.

"I know. Did you see the look on his face?" Clarke laughed and stepped aside when Bellamy gently moved her hand away to open the door for her.

They stormed inside, dragging their luggage in and laughing, until their eyes landed on the bed and their laughter died down. Realistically, they were aware they'd have to share a bed. They RSVP'D as a couple. That's what they were for the next few days. _A happy couple._

"I can just sleep on the fl..." Bellamy started but Clarke interrupted him.

"Don't you dare. We'll share."

 

"Clarke, explain these to me." Bellamy said pulling out a scarf and a pair of gloves from her suitcase.

"That's a thing people wear around their necks to keep them warm and those are worn on your hands. Now, you wouldn't happen to know that, since you're from planet Mars."

"Very funny. Why the hell do you have them here?"

"We're in the mountains." She shrugged.

"It's the middle of August."

She narrowed her eyes, looking him up and down before sighing out loud.

"Mind your own business, Bellamy."

"So, you bring your entire wardrobe but you forget the wedding gift. Nicely done, princess."

"You need to stop being such a pain in the ass." She spat out, turning to her canvas and began precisely outlining every curve on the butterfly's wings.

"I'll stop when you stop being such a stickler." He said, stepping closer to her and she shifted in her seat to face him.

"I AM NOT!!!" She blurted out, but then stopped to think about it and realized even she didn't believe her statement. She never thought about it as being a stickler, she just took it as being... Well, precise. Thoughtful.

"Prove it."

Suddenly he was so close she could feel her breathing bouncing off of his features.

A sharp inhale of breath, then –

"What are you doing?"

The question slipped out before she could catch herself. She narrowed her eyes at him and he pulled away, smirk still intact. It's not like she was glad he stepped away, but she had no idea what his intentions were in that moment and she couldn't just jump into something not knowing how he feels. _Not with Bellamy._

"I'm just saying, pull your hair down a little."

"Yeah, cause you're so cool and free spirited." She scoffed and leaned back in her seat, eyeing him.

"I am at times."

"Bellamy, you're a history professor. You spend your free time watching documentaries on Netflix and you own more than one cook book. I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound like the definition of "cool" to me."

"You're the one to talk. Your definition of cool is sitting on a couch all day sipping tequila and screaming at The Bachelor when it's airing." Bellamy said playfully.

"You take that back," she laughed, "I don't sip on my tequila. I chug it."

She was ready to turn back to her work when he shook his head and chuckled.

"You just managed to make a pretty sad statement even more sad. Kudos, princess."

The moment followed by Clarke slapping her dirty palette on his face and dragging it down to his ridiculously old grey shirt that he always wore, making her go crazy over the lines of abs it's cut revealed.

"Oh, you are dead, Griffin." He laughed and wiped the paint of his face smearing it on the top of her head and putting his arms around her torso, squeezing her and dragging her away from her seat, only to throw them both on the bed. Clarke had to admit it felt good to bicker with him carelessly, not having to think about anything. Until she did. Until she realized these moments would pass and reminded herself not to dwell on them.

Their laughter died down and they were left laying down on the bed facing each other, panting for breath.

"Do you want to get married?" Bellamy asked, his gaze intensely locked on her face.

The moment felt so raw, it was almost too much.

"That's pretty forward of you, Blake. I mean we've just went out a couple times."

"Lame." He rolled his eyes. "Really. Do you? Someday."

"I don't know. I used to think I wouldn't, but then –. I'd like to. One day. It's just difficult to find that special someone. Sometimes I fear I will never get the chance to."

She couldn't help but read into his question. She imagined he might've meant it like she hoped, but then dismissed the thought immediately. Bellamy Blake was not a one to tip toe around a girl. From his past relationships she'd come to learn that if he wants someone he goes for it, always taking the lead. So why would he wait around for her and not say anything? She had to go about this rationally. And her head was telling her that he just didn't see her that way. And that was okay. She could cope. As long as she got to have him in her life.

"I could be your backup." He said and she raised her eyebrows, a bit shocked.

"Gosh, we'd be like an average american family. Living a suburbian lifestyle, driving an SUV and having exactly 1.78 kids together..."

"We'd make pretty cute babies."

Corner of her lips twitched at that.

"You're an idiot, Bellamy Blake."

He smiled at her and she wanted to stop the time and just enjoy the moment a bit longer, before it vanished.

"Would you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"Yeah." His response was immediate and so stiff, it looked like he wasn't ever more sure about anything.

 

They both fell into comfortable silence, each doing their own thing, Bellamy grading papers and Clarke finishing up the painting, studying the photo of the original carefully on her phone. They didn't need to talk and that's what she loved about their relationship. Bellamy yawned, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Please, tell me we're skipping tonight's dinner."

"I wish we could." Clarke replied, stretching her arms.

"Oh, come on... Just order in some takeout, curl up on bed and watch House of cards... You know you want to."

"Tempting, but Candice already knows we checked in, she'd never let us live it down... Besides, Finn will be there. We can at least have some fun acting all lovey-dovey right in front of him."

"Princess, you do know how to convince a man." He laughed, pushing himself of the bed and heading for the bathroom, taking off his shirt in the process. Clarke stared. In her defense, who wouldn't?

After staring at the inside of her suitcase for five minutes straight, she'd decided to wear a simple black and white cocktail dress, perfectly matching Bellamy's suit. She knew tonight was the night of the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties, but wasn't expecting for either of them to attend, Betty and her had a falling out after high school and Bellamy, as well as her, didn't even know the groom.

The hotel was way too fancy for her taste. Her family just loves shoving off how rich they are... It literally made her feel insecure. Today's dinner was held outside in one of the arbours, the biggest one. Clarke was looking around, trying to find her cousin and finally congratulate her, when Bellamy squeezed her arm and she turned her attention to him, only to realize that her aunt was literally marching forward to meet them. She had on just the most ridiculously shiny gold dress that went all the way down, Clarke was honestly surprised she didn't trip over the fabric.

"Oh, Clarke... What a pleasure to see you!" She said and pulled her into a cheek kiss.

"At first I wasn't expecting you to come, especially after the whole thing with your mother, but we're very excited to have you here, my daughter and I."

Before Clarke could even say anything, Candice turned her attention to Bellamy.

"Oh and you must be the boyfriend, I take it!"

"Bellamy Blake, ma'am. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Bellamy was very good at making a good first impression, with his charming smirk and good looks, almost any lady was instantly gone over him. But that wouldn't be her aunt and Clarke was so glad he waited for her to extend her hand before shaking it, a custom of social etiquette only a few people actually followed, but Clarke was pretty sure that if he'd done it first, Candice would've freaked out.

"A pleasure to finally meet me. I didn't realize my dear niece spoke so highly of me. Or at all for that matter."

The statement had Clarke bite her lip. It was a harsh one and despite her kindness, Clarke showed no indication of it not being true. Candice wasn't stupid. She knew if Clarke wanted to keep in touch, she would.

"So, Bellamy, tell me about yourself." She said hanging her arm around his and dragging him away from Clarke. She didn't complain. Well, she felt bad for Bellamy, but she also knew he could handle her aunt.

Clarke leaned against the bar and took one of the champagne filled glasses that the waiter was passing around, quietly sipping it and looking around. She didn't recognize much of the guests, except for her family members. She waved at some, making a mental note to go talk to them later, but now that they were all engaging in various conversations, she didn't want to intervene.

Until she wished she had. It was too late to run when she saw Finn approaching her with his date, a hot brunette that was all over him.

She downed her drink and put on a fake smile, pushing away all the thoughts she had about turning around and running the other way.

"Heey, Clarke. So glad to see you again, we didn't really have the chance to talk the first time we met." Finn said and Clarke nodded, her eyes falling on his girlfriend.

She was gorgeous. The kind of girl that you hate in high school because everyone wants her... Clarke couldn't think of one thing she had on her, except for her flat chest. Clarke definitely wasn't flat chested.

"Yeah, that was unfortunate. Uhm, this must be your..." She dragged the sentence out, not entirely sure how to finish. She wasn't even sure what her and Finn used to be, because he had a girlfriend the time. She wondered if this girl was just something on the side, or the poor girlfriend who was completely oblivious to the fact that she was being cheated on. She wondered if he'd changed and was truly devoted to this girl.

"Nadia. And you are?" She said and extended her hand. Clarke looked at Finn before shaking it.

"Uh, this is an old friend of mine, Clarke Griffin." Clarke shot him a glance at the mention of the word friend, but didn't comment on it.

She could feel Finn's eyes on her as she turned to his girlfriend.

"So, Clarke, what do you do?"

"I'm finishing up my med degree but I also work at a private clinic right now." She said and took a small moment to look around the place, trying to find Bellamy and send him an SOS signal, just to be able to get out of the conversation, but wasn't successful at all. He'd  vanished.

"Nadia is a model." Finn said.

_Of course she is._

_Of fucking couse she is._

Before she could say anything a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Thank god, she thought.

"Baaabe, I'm having a conversation." She said and felt Bellamy's chest tremble as he held back a chuckle... This behavior was so not like her, it was comical.

"Sorry, am I distracting you?" He asked, burying his face in her shoulders.

Clarke rolled her eyes and looked at Finn, who looked like he was having an internal conflict.

"Bellamy." was all he said. Bellamy just nodded at him and introduced himself to Finn's girlfriend, and Clarke took that opportunity to whisper _Doesn't know we dated_ in Bellamy's ear.

"So, what's it like, being a model, Nadia?"

"Well, pretty much what you'd expect... But I do get to meet a lot of cool people, which is great."

"I did a little modeling after high school." Bellamy said and Clarke rolled her eyes, punching him in the chest.

"YOU SO DIDN'T!!!"

"I did. You were there." Bellamy said in a flat voice and Clarke laughed.

"That was like three shoots." She said to him and then threw her attention back at them, explaining the situation. "He was nineteen and this modeling agency in Arcadia was recruiting new faces so he went, signed a two year contract, but then the next day he managed to break something super expensive and the company decided to step out of the conctract, leaving him jobless and screwed."

"Want to know something, princess?" He said, licking his bottom lip. She just raised her eyebrows.

"I did it for O. When I told her I was leaving, she was devastated so I've kinda... Gotten myself fired instead..."

"Are you serious?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

He just gave her a nod.

"You're an idiot."

He could've used the money. He knew that. The thing is... If he hadn't done that, he wouldn't be able to take care of Octavia when their mother died, which was soon after that. So there was no way he was regretting it.

"Whatever. You like this idiot." He smiled.

"Wait, so you guys have known each other since high school?" Nadia asked in amazement.

"Yeah. We didn't like each other, thought... I'm friends with his sister."

"Actually, I kinda fancied you from time to time, when you weren't yelling at me..." Bellamy said, earning a poke in the ribs, because he should really stop quoting Once Upon A Time, thinking she wouldn't notice.

"So, when did you fall in love?"

"Nadia–" Finn barked, but Bellamy dismissed it.

"No, it's okay... I think for me it was about two years ago... We went to see Much Ado About Nothing together, because we're the only ones in our friend group who actually appreciate Shakespeare's work and uhm... I guess it just hit me."

Clarke stared at him, speechless. _Was he serious?_ On a plane they did talk about drawing from real experiences, just to make everything more believable, so that must've been it. He didn't actually mean it... _He couldn't have._ They fought the whole time there. She couldn't even remember the details of the fight, but it was over their understanding of the plot and God, she really thought she might kill him that night. Like, he was so annoying being just the biggest smart-ass.

"So you've been together for two years?"

"Oh, no. Clarke didn't want me. I thought about telling her, but then she got a girlfriend and yeah... I kinda just thought it would go away."

"Oh, I see. When did you get together then?"

Clarke was expecting an interrogation, but she also wasn't. Not exactly from Finn's girlfriend. What was funny was... She actually seemed to care. From the moment Clarke laid eyes on her, she thought she'd be a bitch, but it didn't seem that way anymore.

"Nine months ago. A creep was hitting on me at the bar. Bellamy came to my rescue." She said and it sounded a bit rehearsed, because honestly, it was. They weren't actually together. Everything Bellamy said was bullshit, she just needed to remind herself of that before it got too into her head.

"How noble of me." He joked, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, my knight in shining armor." She laughed and they looked at each other. The moment needed something. They needed to sell it. She thought about going for a quick peck, but then just put her head on his shoulder, exhaling loudly. Luckily, Nadia didn't seem to suspect anything. She was smiling.

"But, uhm... Enough about us, how did you two meet?" Bellamy asked.

"Believe it or not, a Grocery store." Nadia laughed.

  
They exchanged a few more words with Nadia before heading for their table and finally eating dinner.

"Did Candice grill you about us?"

"A little. She asked about my degree, my work... Just basic stuff. Sorry to not rescue you sooner, I got away from your aunt as soon as I could after I saw Finn approach you."

"No, thank you. I'm serious. It's easier with you here."

"Anytime, princess."

They both ordered pasta. Clarke stole some from Bellamy's plate when he wasn't paying attention, realized she liked it better and made him swith.

"The things I wouldn't do for you, princess..." He smirked and passed her his plate. Just seconds after she did the same his mouth fell open in shock.

"What? You can chill, it doesn't have garlic in it, I checked." She told him, hinting at his allergy, but he shook his head.

"Turn around and tell me you see it too."

"Holy shit."

Clarke's face froze as she saw Kyle Wick kissing another woman. A one that certainly didn't look like Raven.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Wick leads to an interesting discovery

Clarke tries as hard as she can to keep her cool when she sees them. Raven said they weren't a THING, but it still puts Wick's actions in the moral grey area. She hates this, cheating... Especially after Finn. She is lucky enough to only have gone through it once, but this is happening all over again for Raven and it's just NOT FAIR. She still hasn't turned around to look at Bellamy, she just froze at the sight of them, but she's not even sure if she wants to. Bellamy will probably shoot her a look, get up from their table and go over there, if not to beat Wick up, then at least to confront him and cause a scene. So she just stares, until she feels a warm, familiar hand squeeze her shoulder and she gets up, knowing he’s going over there to confront Wick, not letting him go alone.  

"What the actual fuck, Kyle?" He says, approaching him and pulling him away from the girl by his suit.

"Well, good evening to you too, Bellamy." Wick says when they’re far enough away so that no one can hear them.

"Stop playing games, Wick... What the fuck is this supposed to mean??" Clarke steps in, shooting him her scariest look.

"Okay, you guys are seriously scaring me, what did I do?" He asks and Clarke looks over at Bellamy, who has the same confused look painted on his face.

"What are you even doing here?"

"I believe the same as you are... Enjoying a dinner with my girlfriend..." That’s enough for Bellamy to grab him by the collar and pull him so close to his face their noses are almost touching.

"So Raven was just a side-thing for you??!" He says through his teeth and Wick's breath gets stuck in his throat.

"What?" Wick says, looking truly confused.

"Don’t fuck with me... You’re lucky I didn’t beat you up for that stunt you pulled a week ago... Do you even know how upset she got?"

"Reyes??"

Bellamy is ready to punch him when Clarke gently grabs his arm.

"Bell..."

He looks over at her and she’s beautiful, even with a frown on her forehead and eyes filled with dissapointment. He's not sure who is the cause of her disappointment, Wick with his cheating or Bellamy's sudden turn to violence.Either way, he never wants to see that look again, so he lets Wick go, not even paying him a glance. His eyes are now locked on Clarke’s blue eyes and he wants to hold her so bad, but he knows he can’t, so he turns around.

"You guys seem to be under the impression that Raven and I are still a thing." That gets her attention and she finally tears her eyes away from Bellamy.

"Well, we aren’t... I haven’t seen her in months."

Clarke can’t wrap her head around it. He seems to be telling the truth.

"So if I called her right now would she tell me the same thing?" She asks, clenching a phone in her hand.

"I have no idea what she would or wouldn’t tell you, but this is the truth."

"Okay, then you won’t mind if I just go ahead and dial her number, right?" She says carefully, studying his reaction.

He shrugs and says that it’s fine by him.

So she does. Both her and Bellamy hold their breath as it rings for the fourth time, convinced that she won’t pick up. But then her voice echoes through the speaker and Clarke smiles, ready to catch Wick in a lie.

 

"Hey, Ms. Girlfriend, what are you two lovebirds up to? By the way, Octavia says you forgot that hideous porcelain set at home."

"Why does everyone keep calling it hideous? You people don’t have any class." She huffs and Raven laughs.

"Hey, don’t shout at the messenger, I haven’t actually seen it, I'm just telling you what she said..."

"Anyway," Clarke quickly changes the subject, a little worried that Raven might slip up and say something about them pretending to be a couple, but also tired of being judged for her choice of a present, "What did you do all day? It’s midnight there, right? Did you see Wick today?" She says, trying to ease into the Wick subject.

 

"As a matter of fact I did."

 

It shocks both of them. Wick was telling the truth. Raven is the one who’s lying to them. Been lying for months...

 

"We, uh — went out for coffee at lunch."

 

"Really, Ray??? This is a low point, even for you... Wick says hi." Bellamy says and ends the call, putting Clarke’s phone on silent and slipping it back to her purse.

"Sorry for the trouble," he tells Wick, pats him on the shoulder and leaves, leaving a very shocked Clarke behind.

Wick just looks at her, awkwardly holding in a chuckle.

"So, I see you two have finally gotten together.... Refresh my memory, who’s won the bet now?"

"The what now?" She spats out.

"Your friends — never mind, I'm just making it worse... I'm gonna go, it was good to see you again, Clarke." And with that he leaves her alone. She can see her phone shining in her purse, silently ringing.

 

 

**Raven**

 

"You’re worrying way too much, it’s Clarke and Bellamy, they’ll get over it."

Raven is sitting on her bed biting her nails, just like she does in all stressful situations. She has now tried to call Clarke four times, but her calls are eventually all getting to the voicemail. She throws her phone across the room in anger, then gasps in worry, but it luckily falls down on the carpet.

"It was your stupid idea to keep this secret. You should be the one who has to explain this to them, not me."

He comes up behind her and starts rubbing her shoulders to calm her down. She melts a little. Damn him, she thinks, he really knows how to get to her. He kisses her temple and says: "You seemed to have liked my stupid idea just fine. Don’t forget that I was the one who suggested that we come clean about this two months ago. You were the one against it."

"I hate it when you’re right." He chuckles at that and continues to kiss her neck.

"That’s why I don’t do it more often. I need you to love me..."

She grabs his face and kisses him gently, for a moment too short and bites her lip.

"You sure are very needy."

"So, do you finally agree that it’s time to tell them?" He asks, twisting a lock of her hair.

"Can we wait until they’re back, though? I really just wanna enjoy how peaceful this apartment is without Bellamy right now..."

She is cut off by a ring at her door and she gets up, annoyed... It must be their neighbor, Mrs. Higgs, coming to complain about the "loud" bang the phone must’ve made when it hit the ground. She comes over every once in a while, always with a new thing that’s bothering her that day.

 

She opens the door, annoyed, then gasps at the sight of Octavia in the hallway. She steps inside without an invitation and Raven shuts the door.

 

"Well that was quick. What did Mrs. Higgs—" He comes out of a bedroom, freezes when he sees Octavia and smiles nervously.

 

 

"What are you doing here, Murphy??"

 

 

"I, uh, got your Wi-Fi all set up, Raven... It was just a minor issue with the, uh, cord." Ha says and scratches his neck, looking down.

"Thanks, John."

"You two are acting weird. Anyway, I came to borrow your blue overall, I met a hot guy in my self-defense class today and he asked me out, not that I'm bragging... His name is Lin— wait a minute... Your router's not in your bedroom, it’s in the kitchen!!!"She exclaims and staresthem both up and down, expecting an explanation.

"Octavia, I'm really sorry, that overall is in the dry cleaners, so I really can’t help you. But you should take my card and go check if it’s ready yet and if it is you can take it with you... Now John needs to have another look at the, uhm, cord problem, but we’ll see you tomorrow at DropShip!" And with that Raven rushes her out of the door and quickly closes it behind her, leans her back on it and slides down, sighing.

"Since when do you call him John?" Octavia shouts from the other side of the door, annoyance painted in her voice.

"Since I started sleeping with him, honey." She shouts back and looks over at Murphy, who looks like he’s just won a lottery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I got you, didn’t I? 
> 
> Or did you notice all the signs I put in pointing at their secret relationship?


End file.
